Xander Sweetrhyme
Xander Sweetrhyme is the dedicated, yet cheerful, son of the Princess of Sweet Rhyme from The Phantom Tollbooth, a 'modern fairy tale' written by Norton Juster and published in 1961. While serious and determined about his destiny/ duties, he is more informal and fun-loving than his sister, Gloria Purereason. A Royal. Character Personality In regards to his destiny, Xander is completely serious and eternally dedicated. His commitment has made him something of a celebrity/ well-known figure among the ranks of the Royals. He tends to cut an imposing figure when it comes to confidence and charm, being sort of a lovable rogue. However, his mother was bright and inspired happiness in others, and when his passionate nature recedes, he is found to be high-spirited and quick to laugh. In secret, he's worried if he'll amount to anything, and is deeply terrified at the thought of not being good enough. Because of this, he constantly embraces and prepares for his destiny. Appearance Xander has red-blonde hair which is rather untamed; it covers a scar near his temple. He has grey eyes, a wide jaw, and a solid neck, an odd contrast to his slim and whippy sister. Fairy tale – The Phantom Tollbooth How the Story Goes The book centers around a young man named Milo who is perpetually dissatisfied and annoyed with his current circumstances. When a collapsible tollbooth marked "TO MILO, WHO HAS PLENTY OF TIME" appears in his room, he finds himself transported to a surreal land with a sense of irony and wordplay, he must embark on a quest to rescue the Princesses/ Inquisitors Rhyme and Reason. Along the way, he forges a fellowship with Tock, the literal watchdog of a land called The Doldrums, and a verbally superfluous beetle named Humbug. How does Xander come into it? Late after the sisters' glorious return (near the end of their careers), Rhyme and Reason were given divine twins by magic, and after finding them in the same garden their father spent most of his late life, they were identified as the next law-bringers and dispute-settlers of the Lands Beyond. Relationships Family He was close to his Mother and his Aunt Reason, as well as his Father, and seeks only to please them. Friends He's known by many, is thought highly of by a handful, but several of his friends aren't truly on his side; they talk badly about him behind his back. ((Otherwise, TBA)) Pet A young lion named Soc (pronounced So-shuh) Romance Xander, if he's completely honest with himself, is worried that he is disliked. He's had crushes in the past, but his heart is guarded and often canceled out by past mistakes and anticipation of a solitary destiny. ((Though if I'm honest, I'd love to ship him with somebody)) Outfits Basic placeholder Legacy Day placeholder Getting Fairest Trivia *random facts Quotes *"Good Morning Ticktania, looking precise, as per usual." Notes *His pet lion was based on a scrapped/ discarded character that was set to appear in Tollbooth; The Social Lion, a pet of the Princess of Sweet Rhyme Gallery add photos! Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Males Category:The Phantom Tollbooth